Bienvenue en Amérique (partie III de Mirage atsukien)
by backura
Summary: voici la troisième et dernière partie de Mirage atsukien. Cette fois, C'est au tour de Kyoya de se rendre en Amerique. Mais l'ambiance n'est plus tout à fait la même...
1. Chapter 1

** Ainsi donc, je me trouve en Amérique ? Ce n'est guère changeant de la France, c'est un pays plein de gens et de villes quoi… Enfin, j'avoue que débarquer comme ça aux abords de New York c'est assez imposant, sachant que je n'habite pas moi-même dans une aussi grande cité. Mais d'après ce que j'ai comprit, il n'habite pas vraiment en ville, mais plus loin, dans la banlieue quand même.**

**-Bon, prés pour marcher ? me demande ce cher Ryuga. Ca voix m'aura manquée.**

**-Ouai… Faut aller où ?**

**-Ben, mes parents pouvaient pas se déplacer –ou du moins voulaient pas. Donc on à genre trois kilomètres à faire à pieds, avant on prend le bus. Tu as des dollars ?**

**-Non. De l'euro seulement.**

**Je viens de débarquer et il me rackette déjà cette andouille ! **

**-Décidément, toi et la monnaie ! Bon, on va les échanger. J'ai pas d'argent sur moi. J'ai « pas le droit ». Par ce que, tu comprends, je pourrais « m'acheter de la drogue ». **

**-Sérieusement ?!**

**Me voilà surprit, moi qui le voyait comme libre à ce niveau là, il m'a bien payé une batterie ! Je ne dois vraiment pas connaitre ce qui se passe chez lui… c'en est désespérant…. Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir en savoir plus ! **

**Suite à l'échange d'argent, je paye donc le bus et nous arrivons vite à une station, le terminus. De là, on commence à voir la campagne au loin, enfin, quelques champs quoi… et du bétail. Nous avançons tranquillement dans les rues, bien que Ryuga semble pressait le pas. Je lui demande donc ce qu'il se passe.**

**-Ya… Une longue histoire… Un mec me poursuit et…**

**Je ne laisse pas finir, je m'exclame que ce n'est pas normal, je réclame un nom, mais je n'ai rien, je souhaite savoir pourquoi il est poursuivit, et dans quel sens exactement il l'entend, pourtant je n'ai aucune réponse, bien que j'aperçois derrière nous le fameux garçon, sur le trottoir d'en face. Vus comme il fixe mon copain, ça doit être lui. Il parait plus jeune que nous, peut être d'un ou deux ans, et possède une chevelure étrangement bleu, un bleu pâle, avec un V coloré de jaune sur le devant. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien lui vouloir ?! **

**-Calmes toi, c'est juste un… un pote. **

**-Un pote qui te poursuit et veut te faire la peau ?!**

**Oui, par ce qu'apparemment, le gars en question lui en veut sacrément.**

**-Vas pas si loin. C'est compliqué cherches pas. Par contre, au niveau… au niveau de chez moi…**

**-Ouai ?!**

**Je lui réponds sèchement, énervé qu'il ne me dise pas la vérité. Moi aussi je pourrais faire le coup du « on sort ensemble oui ou non ?! ». Une petite crise de jalousie puérile ! Mais je ne suis pas de ce genre, j'ai un minimum de dignité, et ne m'abaisserais pas à ça. Seulement, j'avoue que c'est rageant qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance… Bref, plus important : sa famille. Il semble avoir ignoré ma méchanceté. **

**-Ma mère et mon père bossent à la maison, donc ils sont la H24. Y'a Sharlen qui fait le ménage, une sorte de bonne. Parfois elle fait à manger. Sans mon frère pour calmer le jeu, ça risque d'être un peu hard chez moi. Je le savais, mais je voulais tenter le coup. Désoler. Tu vas assister à des scènes étranges pour toi. Mais franchement, t'énerves pas. J'ai l'habitude. **

**Bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment tout, je ne suis pas rassuré, pas du tout. Et malgré son sourire à deux balles, j'vois bien qu'un truc cloche énormément là… Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien vivre à ce point ? ha… Peut être le saurais-je bientôt, car on s'arrête devant un portail, donnant dans un grand jardin. Il ouvre le portail vert et me fais passer devant lui. **

**Ce jardin possède un parterre d'herbe vert, il y a deux séries d'arbres : des cyprès puis des arbres fruitiers, je reconnais un pêcher, un prunier, et un pommier. A vingt mètres ce trouve la maison. Une grande maison genre villa, aux murs beiges, volets brun et toit aux tuiles bleues. La porte d'entrée semble être de l'autre côté, et bien qu'un chemin de gravillons fasse le tour du bâtiment, je reste dans l'herbe à fin de ne pas trop abimer ma valise. **

**-Ne te pose pas de questions, contentes toi seulement d'être polis et de suivre Sharlen, si avec un peu de chance elle est là.**

**-Heu…Ok, mais pourquoi… ?**

**-Ryuga ?**

**Cette voix est féminine, et en me retournant je me rends compte que c'est une femme dans la trentaine qui vient de l'appeler. Elle possède de courts cheveux rouges ornés d'une barrette en forme de papillon pour retenir quelques mèches voulant glisser sur son visage. Elle porte un haut blanc et un pantalon de travail comme pour le jardin. Je suppose que c'est la fameuse bonne. **

**-Tes parents sont dedans. **

**-Justement, tu pourrais amener Kyoya à ma chambre, pendant que mon père me retient ? **

**Le retenir pourquoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il me cache encore cet abruti ?! Mais ma question ne semble pas pouvoir se poser. Je dis amicalement bonjours à la dame, puis nous rentrons dans la maison. Après la traversée du hall, nous passons dans un salon prenant la moitié du premier étage. C'est là que ce trouvent ses parents. Tout d'abord il y a sa mère, à laquelle je me présente, et qui me répond gentiment, elle n'a pas changée depuis l'Egypte. Puis il y a son père sur un fauteuil, quatre mètres plus loin. Je suis Ryuga qui m'emmène à sa rencontre. Je suis étonnamment calme, le sang froid. Il me salut d'un simple coup de tête, semblant peu intéressé par ma présence. Lui par contre, à nettement moins l'air classe que lorsque je l'ai rencontré dans le sable. Il est vêtu d'un ensemble chic, pas d'habits de terrain, et son visage n'exprime aucune sympathie. A dire vrai, si je le pouvais, je le fuirais. Il me fait vite fait penser à mon père, mais tout de même, quel air rageur. **

**-Alors Ryuga, comme ça on rentre déjà ?**

**En disant cela, le paternel parait sévère. J'entends sa femme murmurait un truc vite faite, pareil pour Ryuga, puis la fameuse bonne me tire par la manche.**

**-Venez, je vous montre votre chambre. **

**Je résiste un peu, je ne veux pas laisser Ryuga là, en face de ce gars ! Puis, j'y repense, c'est lui qui m'a dit de faire ça… Donc ce doit être important. A contre cœur, je choisi de la suivre. En montant le petit escalier à la sortie du salon, j'entends l'homme est sa voix grave.**

**-Quand je pense que j'autorise ça ! Sous MON toit ! Je ne veux pas te voir passer tes journées ici avec « ça » !**

**Je m'arrêtes dans l'escalier après cette phrase. Je ne peux pas continuer, pas comme ça. C'est de moi dont il s'agit, il n'apprécie pas ma présence. Mais… Ryuga…Ryuga va s'en prendre plein la figure alors ?!**

**J'ai beau vouloir aller voir, Sharlene me force à l'écouter et me fait bien comprendre que je ne dois pas interférer, au risque d'envenimer les choses, alors je dois attendre dans la chambre.**

**-Il s'appelle KYOYA ! Et si t'as pas un minimum de respect pour moi ai en au moins pour les autres ! Il a rien fait ! **

**-Vous commencerez bien assez tôt, dés que je dormirais !**

**Je me fige à nouveau, sur le palier. Un objet à du rencontrer le sol, car j'entends un fracas de verre. Un bruit sourd également. Sans pouvoir m'expliquer, mon corps entier tremble. Est-ce dû à mon impuissance ? À la peur ? Je n'arrive pas à le percevoir, puis l'autre m'entraine à nouveau. Et cela jusqu'à arriver dans un petit couloir n'aboutissant qu'à une seule porte. Là, elle me dit que c'est la chambre du fils Atsuka, et je me refuse d'y entrer dans lui. Alors elle reste près de moi pour attendre.**

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Fini-je par demander.**

**-Il va falloir vous habituez. C'est comme ça chaque jour. Ryuga se bat avec son père très souvent. **

**-Et que fait sa mère alors ?!**

**-Rien…**

**-Elle ne fait rien du tout ! s'exclame alors mon cher petit ami, revenu rapidement, en courant je suppose, je le vois quelque peu essoufflé, mais mise à part ça, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir reçut un coup... Je suis rassuré.**

**-Pourquoi … ?**

**-J'vais te raconter attends. **

**Il remercie la femme puis m'ouvre la porte et m'invite à passer la porte, chose que je fais. Je n'arrive pas à empêcher mon étonnement d'être si visible. Je m'attendais une chambre….hum… Plus… plus ordonnée, bien qu'un peu sombre avec juste un léger désordre. Mais c'est pas ça du tout. Il y a un lit sur le mur de droite, un autre sur celui de gauche. Au milieu, une table basse emplit de jeux semble flotter sur un amas de vêtements, il y a même une couette. Il y a deux commodes et un bureau sur lesquels des livres, des cahiers, encore des vêtements, et deux consoles navigues étrangement, débordant et tombant sur les côtés, atteignant le sol. Juste un lit est fait. Et en dessous de celui-ci un lit tiroir se trouve transformé en casier pour linges. Bon… J'm'attendais pas à ça quand même… **

**-Désoler pour le bordel. Ryuto a rangé ses affaires, mais pas moi.**

**-Attends… Tu veux dire que TOUT ça c'est à toi seul ?!**

**-Ouai… J'avais tout mis en ordre, mais comme l'autre m'a soulé j'ai pété un câble et j'ai tout renversé. **

**Il se gratte machinalement la tête, puis s'assoit à son lit, je suppose, celui pas fait, et me demande de le rejoindre. Je marche en esquivant les objets au sol, et atteins enfin le matelas sur lequel je m'installe. Aussitôt, Ryuga me saisit par les épaules et nous fait tomber à la renverse, la tête sur les coussins. Il me sert contre lui et se blotti d'avantage. Je sens en travers mon sweet son souffle chaud. Je le trouve bien calme pour un instant comme celui là, surtout après cette altercation. Bien que ce petit moment de tendresse semble le reposer voir même l'endormir, je me permets de demander quel est le problème chez lui. Il reste silencieux un moment, puis commence. **

**-Par où j'dois débuter ? **

**-J'm'en fou. Je remettrais en ordre. **

**Il se redresse, puis s'installe sur moi, couché sur mon torse, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. **

**-Tu m'as toujours pas embrassé. **

**-Racontes et je le f'rais.**

**-Embrasses et je raconte.**

**Il me regarde, fière de lui, un sourire innocent. Il est mignon comme ça. Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. J'approche donc mes lèvres et il rompe la distance qui nous sépare à fin de m'embrasser furtivement.**

**-Je ne voudrais pas abuser.**

**\- Racontes.**

**-Ok… Hum… Mon père est homophobe et j'ai dû faire un gros chantage pour que tu viennes. **

**-Chantage ?**

**-Ouai. Il fait des trucs illégaux. **

**-heu…. Ouai… Raconte tout depuis que tu es petit. **

**-Petit ? Alors… à ma naissance il s'est barré, laissant ma mère seule. On est restait tout les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il est revenu un an avant le voyage en Egypte. Je courais déjà après le mec, à cinq ans je sais… Mais je parlais que de gars, et mon oncle chez qui j'allais souvent est gay. Donc voilà… L'influence… Enfin bref. Il a mit enceinte ma mère, six mois avant le voyage en Egypte, alors je suis parti seul avec lui. Je suis persuadé qu'il comptait me voir porter disparu, il n'a jamais prêté attention à moi. Il me f'sait tout faire une fois dans la maison… à la naissance de Ryuto il est reparti, pour réapparaitre trois ans plus tard. J'avais neuf ans et j'embrassais les gars de l'école. Ça s'est su…j'avais onze ans. A partir de là, j'ai subit sa colère chaque jour. **

**-Il te frappe ?**

**-Non. Il ne le fait plus. Je l'ai dénoncé à mon oncle. Alors il ne laisse plus de marque. Mais c'est la guerre à chaque fois qu'on se croise. Il ne veut pas que je reste à la maison. Je dois passer mes journées dehors pour ne pas l'énerver. Du coup j'ai quelques embrouilles avec des mecs du quartier. Et j'dois avouer que j'ai fais pas mal de conneries…**

**-Et Ryuto ?**

**-Ba lui il a jamais rien eu, par ce qu'il n'est pas gay. Du moins ne le montre pas. Il est amoureux de ton frère.**

**Ouai…Enfin à leur âge… En tout cas on se demandera pas d'où lui vient se penchant tien…**

**-Donc ça cri. Je casse tout ce que j'ai à porter de main quand c'est comme ça. Ma mère s'en fou royale, par ce que sans lui elle n'aurait pas pu avoir l'argent pour nous élever. Elle fait un boulot de merde en vrai. **

**-Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire venir. **

**-Bien sûr que si ! Toi loin de moi je ne le supporte pas ! **

**Il se met à déposer de légers bisous le long de mon cou et sur ma joue gauche.**

**-J'ai besoin de sentir ton corps contre le mien. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Si tout ce qu'il me dit est exact, alors i ly a de sérieux problèmes dans cetet famille. Déjà, sa mère aurait dû virer cet homme depuis belle lurette ! Et son oncle aurait dû réagir d'avantage aussi ! En prenant Ryuga avec lui par exemple. Je ne comprend pas comment on peut vivre en voyant son enfant se faire maltraiter tout le temps. Pareil pour Ryuto, comment il supporte les crises de nerfs de son frère ? Puis même pour lui, se battre avec son père, casser n'importe quoi, s'énerver… Il n'aime pas quand ça cri, qu'il m'a dit… Enfaite ça doit lui faire penser à chez lui… **

**-On va rester dans la chambre jusqu'au repas. Habituellement j'le prend tout seul, dans une pièce à côté. **

**-Sans ton frère ?**

**-Ouai. Sinon ça va pas plaire qu'il se mette lui aussi à l'écart. Et si je peux éviter de lui donner le rôle de victime comme le mien… tu vois…**

**Ok. Donc enfaite Ryuga est totalement isolé ici. Il passe ses journées dehors à trainer les rues, et une fois à la maison il reste cloitrer dans une pièce, seul. **

**C'est vraiment naze tout ça, sa famille n'est bonne à rien. Au pire, vaut mieux qu'il parte dans une famille d'accueille… Ha… ouai mais Ryuto du coup…. Ils ont qu'à y aller tous les deux alors…**

**-Tu**** voudrais pas vivre chez moi ?**

**-Plus que tout. Ta mère me l'a souvent proposée, sachant ce qui se passe ici. J'ai toujours refusé. **

**-Tu es stupide. Tu souffres ici, t'es pas accepté, on te prend pour un moins que rien.**

**-Ouai…**

**En disant cela il ne me montre pas une once d'insatisfaction. Sa condition semble lui être convenable… Il est fou. Ce mec est fou…**

**Sharlen**** est resté pour faire à manger, et a même décidée de rester jusqu'à t'en que je serais là, pour assurer un peu mes arrières. Finalement, nous mangeons rapidement, juste nous deux, avec Ryu, avant de partir nous coucher, fatiguer. Son lit d'une place est un peu juste, mais ce n'est pas grave, cette fois ci j'éprouve un grand plaisir à dormir tout contre son corps. J'espère que ma présence le réconforte, que je sers à quelque chose dans son problème, je me sens tellement inutile… ou alors semeur de discorde… Cette dispute à eu lieu à cause de moi après tout… **

**Il dort déjà, à peine dix minutes passées. Ce qu'il peut être mignon comme ça, son visage calme enfouit dans son coussin, les yeux clos… Je me laisse à mon tour guider par le sommeil. **

**Un bruit sourd… Qu'est ce que c'est… ? Je tâte à mes côtés et m'aperçois que mon copain est toujours là, endormi. D'où provenait ce bruit alors ? Je sors rapidement mon portable de ma veste posée par terre et voit qu'il n'est même pas quatre heure du matin. Le bruit continu, moins fort, mais à intervalle régulier. Décidé à savoir ce qu'il se passe, je réveille le dragon.**

** -C'est quoi ce bruit ?**

**-Y'a pas de bruit… Dors… **

**Il s'agrippe à moi avec insistance et m'enfonce avec lui sous la couette.**

**-Qu'est ce tu t'en fou de ce qu'il fait… Qu'il crève….**

**Soudain, dans mon esprit, ces frappements réguliers me rappellent quelque chose… Enfin… Je peux peut être en déduire ce qu'il se passe… Ce serait… « Ça » ? Ses parents… qui font…?**

**-Putain qu'il me fait chier… ! **

**Oula****… Pourquoi il s'énerve comme ça ? C'est bon… J'veux dire… On ne va pas mourir… S'ils font ça je suppose que… que… Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?!**

**-Qu'est ce qu'ils fichent ? **

**Je lui demande pour être sûr, et comme réponse il se redresse, me monte dessus et maintien par les épaules, assit sur mon bassin. Je ne vois pas bien à cause de l'obscurité, mais je suis persuadé que dans ses yeux un air rageur s'y reflète… Mais qu'est ce que je peux bien y faire moi ? Il s'énerve pour rien, calmes toi… **

**-On a qu'à répondre, comme ça il arrêtera. **

**Répondre ? Il veut dire quoi par là ? Et pourquoi il se met à m'embrasser tout en passant ses mains sur mon torse ? J'avais quand même pas raison, si ?! Je veux pas répondre de quoi que ce soit moi, ça m'intéresses pas, je veux pas plus d'embrouille. Arrêtes ça tout de suite… ! J'aimerais lui dire mais c'est tellement tentant… ! Mais non qu'est ce que je raconte ?! **

**-Ryuga, arrêtes ! Tu rentres dans son jeu là. En plus j'ai aucune envie de… ! H-Haa… ! Qu'est c'tu fais ?!**

**-Quoi ? On est aussi dur tout les deux. Je ne comptais pas réellement faire comme lui. Mais y pensé m'a donné envie de toi… C'est mauvais ? **

**Devant ce renversement de situation et sa question sordide, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Ce gars me surprendra toujours ! Lui et ses pensées ! **

**Trêve de plaisanterie le voilà qui m'enlève déjà mon boxer. J'ai pas mon mot à dire qu'il entame déjà ses longues caresses le long de… enfin… voilà quoi… Puis je sens comme quelque chose un peu plus bas… Comme… ! **

**-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ?! Enlève tes… tes doigts ! **

**-Quoi ? J'ai pas dis que je comptais faire quoi que ce soit. C'est juste mes doigts comme tu dis. **

**-Ouai ben non. C'est légèrement crade sur les bords. Tu fais pas ça. **

**-Tu préfère ça ?**

**Sans prévenir il enfonce, difficilement, une toute petite partie de son sexe en moi. Je me recule d'un bond et lui saute dessus pour le maintenir couché, sur le dos, piégé sous mon poids. **

**-Tu crois faire quoi là ?! Et mon avis ?!**

**-J'te taquine. Arrêtes, tu m'fais mal. **

**-Me taquiner ?! ça fait mal j'te signal ! **

**Le voilà donc qui s'excuse enfin. Non mais c'est vrai quoi… Puis… Puis j'suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire ça pour le moment… Peut être que lui il l'a déjà fait, mais pas moi…ho… D'ailleurs… Je me demande si… **

**-T'es déjà sorti avec d'autre personnes ?**

**-Ouai. **

**Il sort ça comme ça lui, un simple « ouai ». Ça fait toujours plaisir, je croyais qu'il n'aimait que moi depuis dés années.**

**-Et tu as déjà fais ça ?**

**-C'est arrivé…**

**-Quoi ? T'as déjà couché avec d'autres gars ?**

**-Ouai. Ben, tu étais pas mal pour recevoir toute mon affection. Alors je me défoulais sur d'autres personnes. Mais jamais docilement en vérité… Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux être comme ça. **

**Oh… Génial… Enfin… En un sens il n'allait pas arrêter de vivre pour moi non plus. Mais il a que quinze ans et déjà il a fait ce genre de choses... Remarque… ce n'est pas par ce que moi je n'ai jamais rien fais que lui a dû faire de même… **

**Suite à tout cela, nos envies respectives se sont calmées d'elles même et nous avons dormi. Jusqu'à dix heures où il me réveille pour qu'on déjeune et s'en aille de la maison pour la journée. Pour manger le midi, c'est dans le salon du bas, avec Sharlen. Ainsi, nous quittons cette villa pour nous rendre dans les rues de son quartier. Je me rends compte qu'à par la sienne, toutes les habitations se petites, agglutinées, ou alors se sont des immeubles. C'est un peu un quartier isolé… au bout de la ville quoi… Mais je ne vois pas de malfrats non plus… Par contre je retrouve un visage qui m'est connu depuis peu.**

**-Ce mec continue à te suivre ?**

**-Ouai. On devait se voir, il a du me suivre hier pour parler, et quand il t'a vus il a essayé de comprendre qui tu es. **

**-Ben qu'il se casse. Y'a pas à te suivre comme ça, sérieusement…**

**-Ok…**

**Il ralentit d'un coup, me saisit le coude et tourne sur la gauche. Là, il nous cache derrière une poubelle, super comme endroit…**

**-Tu fou quoi là ?!**

**-Chuut.**

**Il me colle sa main sur la bouche, puis deux secondes après il se releve et me laisse à l'arrière, caché. D'après ce que j'entends, il a plaqué quelqu'un contre un mur, et je l'entends murmurais :**

**-Pourquoi tu me suis encore ? **

**-…**

**-Tu vas arrêter avant que je ne te le fasse faire. J'ai rien à te dire et inversement. **

**-T'es dégueulasse ! **

**-Quoi ? Moi ? C'est qui qui t'as filé un coup de main quand TU avais des ennuies ? **

**-Tu savais… Tu savais e-et… ! Et tu m'as menti ! **

**-J'ai menti à personne, ok ? Tu t'es fais des histoires tout seul. Dégage !**

**Les nouveaux froissements de vêtements indiquent qu'il a fait glisser le gars le long du mur pour le faire tomber plus loin. Aux couinements, il a du lui faire mal et il pleure. C'est un peu méchant tout ça… J'sais pas trop de quoi ils parlaient, mais bon… quand même… En plus, à vue d'œil, c'est vraiment qu'un gamin… Ha ! Voilà Ryu qui revient me chercher. Je me relève et jette un regard vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient plus tôt. Personne. Sans dire un mot de plus, mon cadet reprend sa marche en me tirant par la manche. Ce petit silence me perturbe quelque peu et je décide de le rompre en demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'après lui, ce gars se méprend sur une histoire d'amitié… Mouai… Si tu le dis…**

**J'ai visité une bonne partie du quartier avant de retourner à la maison pour manger. Tout se passa bien. Le reste de l'après-midi aussi, sans la moindre trace du gars aux cheveux bleu… Nous nous rendons dans des centres commerciaux pour voir les nouvelles sorties mangas et jeux vidéos. Ensuite c'est une promenade le long d'un canal. Pour finir la journée, nous mangeons en tête à tête dans le petit salon, sans la moindre altercation avec son père. Le soir arrive vite, un film, puis c'est parti pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. **

**Son portable me réveille dans la nuit. Il reste pourtant endormi. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, quand ça vibre tout le temps, c'est un appel… non ?**

**-Ryuga ! On t'appelle ! **

**-Raa ! T'as qu'à répondre… !**

**Répondre… ? Pour dire quoi ? C'est son tel, pas le mien ! Seulement, l'appel se fait insistant, c'est la troisième fois que ça vibre… Je me décide enfin à décrocher, restant muet. Le nom de l'appelant est « Damy ». **

**« Qui tu es ? »**

**-Heu… Ben… J'peux poser la même question…**

**« T'es son copain, c'est ça ? »**

**-Je sais pas qui t'es ni d'où tu sors ça, mais c'est pas t'es oignons. **

**« Haha ! Tu diras ça quand tu rejoindras mon frère ! »**

**-Ton frère ?**

**J'n'ai pas le temps d'en demander plus que Ryu m'arrache le téléphone des mains pour répondre sèchement, en râlant qu'il n'y a pas à appeler si tard, puis raccroche. Ensuite il se plaint à moi, par ce que j'ai répondu. Mais c'est lui qui m'a dit de le faire ! J'en sais rien moi de qui s'est ce gars, ce « Damy » et son frère. Puis pourquoi j'le rejoindrais ?! Tien ! V'là de nouveau le vibreur. Cette fois c'est lui qui décroche. **

**-Lâches moi, Damian ! J'y suis pour rien. **

**Enervé, il éteint son portable puis se recouche comme si de rien était. Pourtant, je perçoit bien par son souffle que cette appel ne le laisse pas indifférent.**

**-Ryuga ? C'est qui ?**

**Il se retourne pour me prendre dans ses bras. D'abord un peu surprit, je l'enlace à mon tour, sentant de petites gouttes tomber sur mon torse nu. Ryuga… Ryuga pleure… **


	3. Chapter 3

Cette nuit bien agitée m'a quelque peu épuisé... Ce mec qui appelle en pleine nuit, réussissant à faire pleurer Ryuga. L'histoire avec son frère... Puis son père... Bref. Je semble être le seul dans cet état, lui il va bien maintenant.  
-Kyo ? Tu dors encore ?  
J'avais presque oublié que je me trouvais encore dans son lit... Il me grimpe dessus pour se coller à moi. Ses petits baisers le long de mon cou me font frissonner, et je ne mentionne même pas sa main qui me caresse le bras droit. Je soupire doucement. Il est mignon, adorable, ne réclamant que de l'affection. Vraiment pas très embêtant ce gars... Machinalement, ma main libre vient emmêler ses doigts dans sa chevelure blanche. Je n'aurais pas cru vivre ça un jour, encore moins avec un mec.  
-Tu m'aimes ? Me demande t il soudain.  
-Ba... Ouai. Non ?  
-C'est à toi que je pose la question. Tu m'aimes ? Tu as envie de moi ?  
Raa ! Finalement cette partie perverse de lui m'exaspère, toujours à réclamer mon corps... Si il n'avait pas fait tout ça, je n'aurais jamais cru en son... Tiens... Cette histoire dont parlait « Damy » me revient. Ryuga aurait joué avec les sentiments de ce gamin et ceux de son frère ?  
-Pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à ça ?  
-Qu'à quoi ?  
-à mettre ce que je pense là où tu penses.  
Il me regarde avec un sourire amusé avant de rire. Visiblement, je dois être ridicule...  
-J'attend depuis un bon moment de pouvoir être avec toi. Avec tous les fantasmes que j'ai, je suis pressé de te faire du bien.  
Allez. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ! D'une main sur sa figure, je le repousse et me dégage de son emprise à fin de me lever, et m'habiller après. Je lui demande si je peux prendre une douche. L'accord est donné, mais seulement dans la soirée. Là il est trop tard, il faut vite déjeuner et déguerpir. Chose que nous faisons.  
Nous marchons dans la rue, découvrant certaines choses m'ayant échappées la veille. Nous rentrons dans un magasin de jeux vidéo. Il y a des nouveautés intéressantes, une console à bas prix, si bien que je manque de me l'acheter. Oh ! Une maquette à construire de mon RPG préféré ! Trop bien ! Je repasserais me l'acheter ! Et Ryuga a disparu... Il est passé où lui... Ha ! Il cause avec le gérant du magasin. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas... Il connait tout le monde... tout le quartier. Se fait agresser aussi. Apriori il se souvient de moi, il arrive.  
-Si tu veux j'ai quelques dollars sur mon compte de fidélité. Tu veux que je t'offre un truc ? C'te boite, là ?  
-Non. Pas besoin. J'me débrouillerais.  
-Ok. On fait un tour dehors ?  
Chose dite chose faite.

Le tour est vite fait et on s'ennuie rapidement. Apres le repas on récupère un hélicoptère télécommandé et nous jouons avec dans le grand jardin. Entre temps, nous aidons Sharlen avec le potager. Enlever les herbes, creuser des trous, ramasser les fruits.  
La nuit arrive de nouveau. Les jours défilent assez rapidement. J'espère que ça ralentira... Oulà ! J'entends crier dans le couloir ! Le père de Ryuga et son fils, pour sûr !  
Je descends les marches rapidement et je me retrouve, à deux marches près, au même niveau que ces deux là.  
-Voilà ! Il suffit d'en parler pour en voir le bout de la « queue » !  
Le sous-entendu ne me plaît pas. Et que je sache, ma braguette est fermée... non ? Qu'est ce que je raconte ?! Mon copain est encore en train de se battre avec son paternel et moi j'parle de braguette ! Et j'parle même pas ! Je pense ! Putain mais t'as gueule Kyoya !  
-Si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux, t'es MORT.  
Heu... Si il pense que les choses d'arrangeraient comme ça... Ryu... Imbécile.  
-C'est quoi le problème ? Demandai-je donc.  
L'adulte choppe son fils par le sweet et le soulève un peu, non sans qu'il ai droit à de la résistance.  
-Pour qui tu te prends, p'tit con ?! Je suis ton père alors tu la ferme !  
-T'es pas mon père ! Je n'ai jamais eu de père ! T'es qu'un gros connard qui pense qu'à me tabasser ! Mais si tu fais... !  
Un bruit aigu provenant de la cuisine, suivi de plusieurs brisements, surement des objets rencontrant le sol, fait stopper la dispute. Un cri traverse la maison toute entière. Alors que l'homme jette mon Ryuga à terre avant de se tirer, j'accours directement pour voir si tout va bien. Il masse son cou un peu endolori à cause du sweet tiré. Il se plaint aussi d'avoir mal à la jambe. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et ne peux rien faire. Je me contente de le consoler un peu, vite fait. Il ne faudrait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu...  
-J'me tire.  
-Quoi ?!  
Il veut se tirer où d'abord ? Et puis moi, hein ?  
-On va au Bât. Ras le bol de ce connard. On va chercher des affaires.  
Il me fait signe de le suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois dedans, il referme brusquement la porte et se jette dans mes bras. Je l'accueille chaleureusement. Tout doucement, je sens que son corps tremble. Il me serre si fort...  
-R-Ryuga... Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?  
-On prend des affaires et on part deux trois jours dans un coin tranquille, pour peu qu'il n'y est pas Damian.  
-C'est qui ce type à la fin ?  
Il ignore ma question et s'enfuit au fond de la chambre pour prendre un sac et le remplir de vêtements et de livres. Une console aussi. Il me dit de faire pareil, alors je fais. Apres tout, il vaut mieux calmer le jeu un moment. Une atmosphère pareille... C'est du n'importe quoi. Ryuga ferait mieux de partir en foyer, ou chez un parent, mais il ne devrait surtout pas vivre ici. Son père est vraiment un imbécile incapable d'accepter que son fils aime un mec. Et sa mère... Une vraie plaie... elle sert à rien et laisse la douleur se propager !  
-Je mets ta valise dans la trappe. Y'a un cadenas.  
En effet, sous son bureau, sous un tapis, se trouve une trappe qu'il ouvre et il fait tomber la valise dans le trou. Il a probablement peur que quelqu'un vienne y toucher, cependant... à part mon téléphone... je n'ai rien d'important avec moi.  
-On part. Viens.  
Je le suis à nouveau, nous traversons une partie de la maison avant de retrouver la cuisine. Là, il y a sa mère, seule, la main droite en sang. Elle nous explique alors que son mari est parti chercher de quoi la soigner. Son fils explique la situation, annonce que nous partons un moment. Pas d'interdiction. Nous voici parti.

C'est un immeuble assez vieux dans lequel nous sommes entrés. Une fois les six étages monté à pied, il ouvre la seule porte du pallier à l'aide d'une clef.  
-Ma mère avait cet immeuble avant. Elle a tout revendu à part le dernier étage. Y'avait pas de clef avant, alors beaucoup de personnes on saccagés l'appart. Mais depuis qu'on a la clef, il n'y a que moi, mon cousin Chris et Kaila qui ont la clef. Donc on est tranquille.  
La porte ouverte, les fins rayons de soleil filtre de la poussière partout. C'est assez sale... Nous prenons le grand couloir, puis entrons dans la dernière pièce à droite. Hum... Disons que ça va à l'essentiel. Un lit de deux places. Des coussins partout parterre, et des posters de gay partout. Ha ! Non ! Les posters (et les murs) sont parcourus d'écritures assez grosses disant : « Crèves ! » « Enflure ! » «Meurs ! »  
Plein de trucs dans le genre... Génial quoi...  
-Fais pas gaffe à ça. C'est le dernier cadeau de Damian... Un peu sur les nerfs.  
-Un peu ?! Tu lui as fais quoi à ce gosse, bordel ?!  
Heu... J'aurais peut être pas dû... il baisse les yeux et tourne la tête. Il reste ainsi durant un instant. Moi je ne bouge pas. Puis il enlève ses chaussures et se couche dos contre le matelas. Son regard reste fixé sur le plafond. C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'dois me taire et attendre. Et le rejoindre. Chose que je fais.  
Aussitôt sur le lit, il se tourne et se colle à moi. Surement pour le faire exprès, il passe sa jambe entre les mienne et me monte à moitié dessus.  
-T'es vraiment qu'un pervers toi...  
-J'aime être contre toi. C'est mal ?  
-Comme ça, un peu...  
Je balai la chambre du regard. Juste un meuble, une commode, sur laquelle sont posés des mouchoirs en papier, et des petits sachets en plastique genre... C'est... des... des pré... ?  
-Kyo !  
-Ouai ?  
-Ce n'est pas que mon repère. Ça à beau être ma chambre, tout le monde s'en sert. Il y a leur odeur répugnante dans les draps...  
-Ben lave les...  
Il rigole alors. Le revoilà un peu plus gaie. Sans jeu de mot...  
-Je peux te faire des choses, ici ?  
-Que... ? De quoi tu parles ?!  
Il me fait rougir cet abruti...  
-Je parle de touché ton corps. De te caresser. De te faire devenir mon Uke aussi...  
-U-quoi ?  
-Uke.  
Oulà, le mot me revient en mémoire... Le dominé... Sympas comme déclaration...  
A son habitude, Ryuga m'embrasse sans prévenir. Il le fait doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus excité. Ses doigts parcours à nouveau mon corps, m'arrachant de petits de petits couinement non voulus. Il s'est déjà mit en position, à califourchon entre mes jambes.  
-Q-Qu... ?! Hnn... ! R-Ryuga ! Enlèves toi !  
-D'habitude tu ne réagis pas autant.  
Je ne me suis pas tout de suite aperçut qu'il avait déjà ouvert ma braguette. Il baisse tout, libérant une certaine chose déjà bien raidie... Je le vois faire de même avec lui. Je me sens incapable de résister. Je sais que je ne devrais pas... mais... ! N-non !  
-R-ryuga ! Arrêtes ! Ne fais pas ça !  
J'ai beau pousser sa tête avec mes mains ou tenter de reculer, sa langue de se décolle pas d'un seul millimètre de ce qu'elle est en train de lécher.  
-C'est degueu. Arrêtes !  
-J'en ai envie !  
C'est bien beau de dire ça mais... ! M-Merde... ! Pas... Pas au bout... !  
-Ha... ! R-Ryu... ! Uh... ! Je... Je vais... !  
J'ai beau me retenir, rien n'y fait... J'ai jouis dans...dans sa... ?! Je relève la tête d'un coup et me rend compte que quelque chose coule sur mon ventre.  
L'enfoiré... !  
-Tu crois pas que j'allais avaler !  
Il prend un mouchoir en papier et essuies la substance gluante, puis me regarde avec son air tout mignon. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Si traquant... Il me fait ce sourire... Je l'aime vraiment cet abruti...  
-Maintenant je peux jouer aussi ?  
-Jouer à quoi ?  
-Jouer à..., il approche sa bouche de mon oreille, ne faire qu'un avec toi !  
Mon corps frisonne totalement devant de tels propos et mon visage rougit énormément. Il est en flamme !  
Mais pas question de me ... !  
-Ryuga... Je... Je ne veux pas faire ça... Pas maintenant... !  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu n'auras pas mal. J'y veillerais personnellement.

Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes de pour parler à fin de venir à bout de mon entêtement. Fou de joie, il a utilisé un tube entier de gel, qu'il avait de côté, évidemment, à fin de ne pas me faire mal du tout. En effet, je n'ai pas tout de suite senti lorsqu'il l'a fait. Mais dés qu'il s'est mit à bouger... Je n'ai pas particulièrement ressenti de douleur, c'était... assez plaisant enfaite... Durant l'acte il n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il m'aimait, qu'il m'adorait, qu'il ne voulait que moi. Finalement, quand il s'est libéré... en...moi... il s'est écroulé. J'ai à nouveau senti de petites gouttes couler le long de mon torse. Cette fois-ci, ce fut des larmes de joie.

Il fait nuit. Ryuga dort, dos contre moi. Etrangement. C'est fou comme il fait chaud ici, et l'odeur n'est pas vraiment... agréable... Sans faire de bruits, de m'avance et me rend à la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre et me penche par-dessus le rebord à fin de voir la vue qu'il y a. Je ne suis pas surpris une seule seconde en voyant qu'en bas, dans la rue, sous la lumière d'un lampadaire une silhouette qui ne m'est pas inconnue semble enracinée. Ce Damian est vraiment collant...  
Heu... mais c'est quoi ça... ! Sur le rebord de ciment, il y a des mots inscrits, en anglais.  
« I miss you. » « I love you » « You are my heart » « RD=3 »  
Encore une marque de ce gosse, je suppose.


	4. Chapter 4

**J'aimerais vraiment que cet imbécile me raconte l'histoire qui gravite entre ce gamin et lui. Sérieusement ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit espionné comme ça, constamment, et quand je vois ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre j'arrive pas à croire que les insultes sur les murs et le plafond proviennent de la même personne. En plus il y aurait un truc concernant son frère, a ce timbre. J'aurais bien dit que Ryuga sortait avec "damy", et qua un moment il la rejeté, expliquant un peu la situation actuelle de l'ex qui en veut a son ancien compagnon qui en plus revient d'Egypte avec un nouveau p'tit ami. Certes, et son frère? Quel rapport?**

**-Kyo! Tu vas me répondre? **

**J'en ai oublie qu'il me parlait. **

**-oui. Je prends du lait s'il n'est pas périmé.**

**-en principe non.**

**"En principe"? Super. Je vais mourir jeune moi. Il me met le bol de lait au micro onde puis sort un paquet de biscuit au beurre. J'en mange, tout du moins je croque dedans, mais le gâteau est tellement mou que ce n'est pas un croc nan plus. Je repose la chose et me plains gentiment. Suite a cela, assit sur le canapé a regarder des dessins an9mes, mon blandin arrive avec mon bol dans lequel il a pris la peine de mettre le chocolat en poudre comme je l'aime. Il pose le récipient sur la table basse puis se penche vers moi pour déposer un bisou sur mon front. J'essuie ce dernier tout de suite après, je n'aime pas ça.**

**C'est amusant de le voir si joyeux, il reste souriant tout le temps, me dévore des yeux. Il était donc si sincère que ca? Il souhaitait vraiment plus que tout faire...ca? Comment on peut aimer quelqu'un a ce point? Très sérieusement? Depuis tout petit en plus, enfin, depuis six ans, il ne pense qua moi et na jamais rien voulu d'autre que m'avoir a ses cotes. **

**-Kyoya? **

**-Ouai?**

**Je prend mon déjeuner en mains et commence à le boire délicatement, essayant de ne pas renverser une seule goutte tandis que l'autre me fait bouger en s'installant a mes cotes. Il pousse un long soupir et cale sa tête sur mon épaule gauche, tout en s'agrippant à moi. A quoi peut-il penser ? Même quotidiennement, je veux dire, chez lui son père lui cri dessus et lui pourri la vie, sa mère sert a rien, en plus y'a ce gamin débile qui le poursuit. Et moi, celui qu'il aime a en crever, ben c'est pas a côté qu'il habite...**

**-Tu aimes être avec moi?**

**-Je ne serais pas la autrement. Pourquoi?**

**-Tu ne me l'as encore jamais dis, que tu m'aimes, j'veux dire.**

**C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais bon, ce n'est pas mon genre de dire des trucs comme ca, et puis, il n'y a pas besoin de mots pour montrer ça. La preuve en est que je l'ai laissé faire, un peu contre mon gré, cette nuit. Finalement je n'ai rien à répondre face à ça. Même si je sais que mon silence est blessant.**

**-Alors?**

**-Je ne suis pas vraiment du style à dire ce genre de chose, voila tout.**

**-Juste maintenant, tu ne pourrais pas le dire? Histoire de me faire plaisir?**

**-Ca n'aurait pas de valeur.**

**Mon bol vidé, je le repose sur la table et me détend un peu sur le canapé, étirant mes bras et mes jambes, craquant a l'occasion. Cet endroit n'est pas si mal, disons seulement que la déco laisse à désirer tout comme l'odeur... Je dois avouer que je n'oserais même pas demander une analyse de toutes les substances présente juste dans cette pièce. Je ne souhaite pas rester ici, je préfère encore subir la violence d'un père débile…finalement. **

**-Tu n'as plus refais de crise d'asthme ? **

**-Si. Mais ça fait un moment déjà que tout s'est passé. Depuis deux semaines je n'ai pas eu un seul problème. **

**-Ok. **

**Ce petit mot ridicule sonne mal à mes oreilles. Un peu comme une pointe de tristesse qui me fait de la peine. Encore un soupire puis il se laisse tomber la tête sur mes genoux à fin de se coucher sur le côté, un peu recroquevillé, fermant les yeux. Ce qu'il peut être épuisant… Ce n'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça. Même en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, rien n'y fait… Il tire la tronche pour si peu ! **

**-Ryuga ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu crois vraiment que je serais là si je ne t'aimais pas ? **

**-J'ai bien déjà été au près de personnes que je n'aimais pas…**

**-De là à coucher avec ?**

**-Oui…**

**C'est vrai que j'avais déjà pensé à cette éventualité, et cette nuit il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un gars inexpérimenté, contrairement à moi, mais qu'il me dise comme ça que « oui » il couchait avec d'autres mecs, c'est un peu… Difficile à accepter. Et puis on ne fait pas ce genre de chose sans sentiment, je crois. **

**-Tu ne l'as jamais regretté ?**

**-Non. Je crois que si je n'avais pas fais ça je me serais tué. **

**Et maintenant il me sort qu'il était suicidaire, à dix ans. Par ce qu'il n'a pas pu me revoir, moi un pauvre gamin qu'il a aperçut quelques semaines. Mais il ne va vraiment pas bien ce gars… **

**Je lui demande donc avec quelles personnes il a fait ça, et pourquoi. Sa réponse est simple, il « en avait envie », trop frustré de ne pas pouvoir sentir le corps qu'il voulait contre lui. Oh ! Et j'apprends aussi que Damian faisait bien parti de ces gens là, qui on touchés Ryuga, qui on profités de son désarroi. **

**-Le dernier en date c'est lui, justement. C'est Damian. **

**Vus son air contrarié, je ne lui demande rien d'autre. C'est déjà bien qu'il m'ait dit tout ça, surtout qu'apparemment, il se rendait dans des black room et autre endroits pas très catholique… Depuis ses treize ans. Mais il se contentait juste de se faire toucher, à cette époque, apriori. Mais sérieusement, quel mec il est, lui… ? Faire ça, à cet âge… C'est n'importe quoi. Et ses parents devaient sacrement s'en foutre pour que ça se passe ainsi. **

**Je passe mes doigts entre ses mèches rouges que j'affectionne beaucoup à chaque fois. Elles lui donnent un certain charme et un brin d'originalité. La pensée me traverse forcement l'esprit : d'autre personnes l'ont t ils touché de cette manière ? Quelle partie de sa peau restait vierge de tout contact avec un autre que moi ? Toute cette histoire autours de lui me semble tellement fictive. L'attitude du paternel, son orientation sexuelle précoce, ses rendez-vous dans des black room… et son attachement ardent pour moi, lié à cette rencontre, cette coïncidence… ! Non, sérieusement, on voit ça que dans les films ! **

**-Ryuga, tu n'y ira plus, n'est ce pas ? **

**-Aller où ? **

**-Ryuga… Je veux… Je… Je ne veux plus que tu fasses « ça »… Je… Je t'aime alors fais attention à toi… et à moi. **

**Je ne me pensais pas capable de prononcer de pareils mots, pourtant, il fallait bien que je le dise, tôt ou tard. Et puis si grâce à ça il pouvait me dire plus de chose sur le gamin… Mon petit blandin se relève d'un coup, assit face à mon visage tourné vers le sien. Bien qu'il ne semble d'un petit peu surprit, je sais très bien qu'en réalité ces petits mots l'ont profondément touché. La preuve en est qu'il se jette sur moi, me renversant au passage, se retrouvant à nouveau couché sur moi. Il me sert fort, comme à son habitude, et j'avoue que ce n'est pas très confortable. Ma main dégagée s'agrippe à son dos. **

**-Tu m'écrases.**

**-Je resterais avec toi. Toujours. Je le ferais. Je te jure. **

**Je ne trouve pas de mots à dire et me contente donc de lui frotter le dos doucement, mais j'avais oublié ses cicatrices qui lui font pousser de petits gémissements. Et juste avec ça il arrive à me faire… Hum… C'est vrai… qu'il est…excitant… ! Ha ! Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des pensées pareilles ! On vient à peine de se lever, il faut que j'aille prendre une dou… Qu-… ?! Si je ne me trompe pas… Ce n'est pas ma chaleur ça…**

**-Ryuga ? J'aimerais prendre une douche…**

**-Ouai…**

**Il se décolle de moi, m'embrasse, puis se relève. Je profite de cette libération pour m'assoir à nouveau, étirant mes bras tout en baillant fortement. Tachons d'oublier le fait que je me sente si à l'étroit… Ha ? Ryuga rentre dans une pièce, et en ressort.**

**-La douche est propre. Tu peux y aller. **

**Je le remercie puis y vais. **

**Pour manger, ce fut un sandwich chacun et une glace en dessert, achetée dans la rue piétonne. L'après midi nous continuons la visite des boutiques, puis je fatigue un peu, et nous rentrons. Dans le canapé, nous regardons un film banal causant de tempêtes. **

**Son portable sonne. **

**-Allo ? … Non… Tu m'fais chier, lâches. **

**Ryuga raccroche avant de souffler bruyamment. Son téléphone recommence. Il le prend et l'éteint. **

**-Encore Damian ? **

**Je demande histoire de… **

**-Il m'accuse d'avoir tué son frère… **

**« Tué » son frère ? Je vois tellement mal mon petit blandin en train d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un que j'en ris doucement. **

**-C'est quoi cette histoire ?**

**-Son frère a flashé sur moi à un moment…**

**Je n'aime pas le voir en train de se forcer à me raconter des moments durs pour lui… mais en un sens je préférerais qu'il me dise tout. Comme pour l'histoire avec son père. Même si c'est compliqué et difficile pour lui, je méritais d'être au courant avant que la vérité me retombe dessus sans prévenir. Et puis là, il est question de « mort »… C'est plutôt…grave…**

**-T'obliges pas. **

**A cette habitude que j'ai gardée, je passe une nouvelle fois ma main dans ses cheveux clairs. Il représente un peu un enfant à mes yeux, dans ces moments là. **

**-Il s'est suicidé.**

**-De… ?Le frère de Damian ? Pourquoi ? **

**Comparé à l'autre soir, il est plus décontracté et en parle sans même avoir les yeux larmoyants. Il dévie juste son regard du mien, fixant un je ne sais quoi sur la droite.**

**-Damian me tient pour responsable. Par ce que je l'ai largué un peu avant. **

**-Il s'est suicidé à cause de ça ? C'est n'importe quoi.**

**-Ce mec était sensible et je ne le savais pas. J'ai accepté ses avances par ce que j'étais seul et je n'avais rien à perdre. Seulement j't'ai retrouvé, alors j'm'en foutais de ce mec. J'l'ai dégagé comme tous les autres… **

**-Tu m'as dis que c'était Damian le dernier… non ?**

**-Par ce que j'l'ai un peu consolé. C'est tout. J'veux plus en parler. Viens on fait un tour ! **

**Ryuga se lève pour chercher une veste dans la chambre, puis revient éteindre la télévision avant de s'avancer à la porte.**

**-Tu viens ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne pensais pas que se balader en pleine nuit avec lui m'amuserais autant. Tout est calme, seuls quelques passants hantent les rues, souvent en tenue de travail. Les enseignes des magasins clignotent inutilement, malgré qu'il n'y ai plus personne pour tenir ouvert la boutique. Des voitures passent, des motos, bref, c'est une ville ordinaire, plongée dans la nuit. On ne doit pas être trop loin de minuit, je pense. **

**-Où est ce que tu veux aller, Ryu ?**

**-N'importe. Tant que je suis avec toi. **

**-Alors pourquoi ne pas être resté à l'intérieur ? C'était plus simple, non ? **

**-Pas vraiment… **

**Je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Sortir n'est pas plus mal, après tout, au moins on ne restera pas scotchés devant la télévision. Ensuite, il faudrait peut être que j'appelle mes parents histoire qu'ils sachent si je vais bien ? Quoi que, avec Ryuto et Kakeru, ça doit pas s'ennuyer en France. Ils doivent juste avoir un peu de mal à communiquer. Kakeru était petit, à l'époque où nous parlions couramment l'anglais à la maison. Et le frère de Ryuga ne doit pas trop connaitre le français… Enfin. Pas mon souci. **

**-allo ?**

**Sa voix me sors de mes pensés et je me rends compte qu'encore une fois, c'est son téléphone, qu'il ne raccroche pas tout de suite. Serait-ce une personne autre que Damian ? **

**-Non, j'y suis pas… Obligé que ce soit ce soir ?... Non, tu m'fais chier, à part ça, c'est cool… **

**-Ryuga ? C'est qui ? **

**Alors que nous marchions, il s'arrête et se glisse dans mon dos afin de me saisir dans ses bras. **

**-Chris, sérieusement, t'es à moitié… ! Mais j'm'en tape !... Arrêtes de m'prendre pour ton chi… ! Tu m'saoul, tu pourrais m'écouter deux secondes ?! Ouai. Je sais ça ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! **

**Oula, il s'énerve encore, contre un mec, forcement… il ne connaît vraiment aucune fille lui ? Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Des fois je devrais essayer de penser à quelque chose de plus raisonné… Genre comment sont fait ces panneaux publicitaires roulants ! **

**-Putain mais saute la et ferme ta gueule !**

**Heeuuuuuu….. ?! Il vient de se passer quoi là ? Entre ses paroles et la crise de nerfs qu'il me fait, j'suis censé comprendre quelque chose là ? Il devrait prendre des calmants de temps en temps… On ne s'énerve pas comme ça, surtout en tenant son copain dans ses bras…**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **

**-Comme par hasard, mon enfoiré de cousin tape l'incruste ce soir. **

**-C'est une raison pour t'énerver comme ça ? **

**-T'as envie de revivre la scène que mon père à fait chez moi l'autre nuit ? Pas moi. **

**Me serrant d'avantage contre lui, son corps me réchauffe un peu. Son souffle chaud effleure mon cou à chacune de ses respirations. En réalité il n'est pas si énervé que ça. A la limite je dirais presque que c'est de la frustration ! Ne pas pouvoir passer la nuit tranquillement avec moi, ne pas pouvoir profiter que nous soyons seuls, alors qu'apriori, nous nous sommes retrouver dans cet immeuble pour ça. Enfin, au pire, il s'est pas mal dévergondé ces dernieres années, à ce que j'ai compris, alors il n'est pas à un soir près. Je suppose. **

**-De toute manière il va falloir qu'on rentre. **

**-En général il se calme qu'après 4h du mat'. J'ai vraiment pas envie de retourner là-bas.**

**-Et tu ne veux pas non plus qu'on rentre chez toi. Tu veux faire quoi en attendant ?**

**-Pourquoi pas un pub ? Mais t'aimes pas trop ça, non ?**

**-Une salle d'arcade ? **

**Bon, en pleine nuit, je ne suis pas persuadé, mais bon, faut trouver un truc pour occuper, sinon j'vais geler dans un parc ! Ryuga relâche son emprise et se place face à moi pour de nouveau me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse le cou et y enfouit son visage. Je le sers également contre moi. J'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte, vraiment, mais je suis sûr que nous partageons tout deux des sentiments vraiment sincères. Après tout ce temps passé en collectivité dans diverses structures scolaires, je crois que pour la première fois j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'apaise sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Le voir rire ou sourire me fais plaisir, ses étreintes sont chaleureuses et remonte mon moral. Jamais il n'a cessé de penser à moi, et malgré que je trouve cela totalement impossible voir même ridicule, j'accepte d'y croire. Après tout, si ça peut être vrai et si je peux gouter un peu à ses sentiments apaisants, pourquoi me cacherai-je la vérité ? Et il est peut être temps que je lui en fasse réellement part. **

**-Je t'aime Ryuga. **

**Mon dos craque sous la pression soudaine exercée. Un long soupire montre un certain soulagement de sa part.**

**-Moi aussi. Tellement… ! **

**Après une longue séance de câlinages, et une grande réflexion, nous nous retrouvons dans un pub. Il y a des karaokés, alors nous nous sommes installés plus loin, dans une deuxième salle, au fond. Comme je n'ai pas d'argent, c'est Ryuga qui m'offre de la vodka. Je n'ai jamais vraiment bu ce genre de boisson, mais je me souviens que la vodka me plaisait assez. Pour lui c'est juste une bière. Brune.**

**-Tu comptes me saouler ? **

**Il rigole devant la question. Bien sûr je ne suis pas sérieux. Mais en attendant, nous sommes au chaud, à l'abri. Et pas spécialement dérangé, si on oublie le fait que je déteste les endroits pleins de personnes et de bruits… Qu'est ce que je f'rais pas pour lui faire plaisir à lui… Ca danse, ça chante, ça grouille de partout…Haa…Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accepter… **

**-Tu tiens l'coup ? **

**-Ryuga, les salles d'arcades aussi c'est plein.**

**-Ouai, mais chacun regarde son écran. Pas le voisin. **

**A son sourire, je vois bien qu'il est content de sa réplique. Quel gamin, j'vous jure… **

**-Et pour Damian ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je l'ai déjà menacé, il s'en fiche. Son frère était sa seule famille pour lui. Comme moi, il a des parents irrécupérables. Et j'suis pas un orphelinat. **

**\- Ouai, je conçois. En attendant, t'es pas blanc non plus, pour le coup… **

**-Pas vraiment. **

**Il repart dans ses réponses à demi faites. Bon. Pas grave. Après tout, c'est tout de même passé, tous ces événements. Bien que Damian est très affecté, je suppose qu'on ne peut rien faire. S'il se rapproche de Ryuga il en souffrira d'avantage, surtout que maintenant il ne démordra pas de moi avant un moment. Il n'y gagnerait rien à continuer de le voir. Son frère ne reviendra pas à la vie, et pour ce qui est de son quotidien, il est le seul à pouvoir tout changer… Je crois… **

**La nuit passe lentement, il est deux heure et demi lorsque nous partons du pub. Je propose de se rendre à l'immeuble, il ne refuse pas alors nous y voilà. Enfin, dans le parc, en bas. **

**-Chris est chiant. **

**-Je ne le connais pas. Il a l'air de quoi ?**

**-D'un blond. Dragueur invétéré. Et seulement actif de nuit.**

**-Le genre que tu étais alors. Non ?**

**-Nuance. Je l'faisais par désespoir. Lui c'est pas amusement. Je recherchais de l'affection, pas du cul. **

**-Dit comme ça c'est chouette. **

**-Toi aussi tu es chouette.**

**Assit à côté de moi sur le banc, il se penche et m'embrasse. Toujours aussi étrange pour moi de faire ce genre de chose. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques mois j'aurais aimé sortir avec Sophie… Ca fait quand même un choc quand on repense à notre rencontre et le reste. C'est fou quand même… **

**-On rentre ? me demande t il. **

**-Oui. **

**Lorsque nous entrons il n'y a aucun bruits ni lumières. Soit ça dort soit il n'y a personne. En bref, en quelques minutes nous dormons paisiblement dans le lit à Ryuga. **

**Le matin je me reveille seul. La claireté du jour entre dans a pièce et je fixe les écritures sur le mur. J'entend parler dans le salon, il me semble reconnaitre la sienne. Crevé, je trouve tout de même le courage de me lever et sortir dans le couloir. Là, une fille, je crois, passe à grande vitesse, me frôlant. Elle sort de l'appartement. Dois-je en conclure qu'il s'agissait de la….copine…de Chris ?**

**-Kyo ! **

**Surpris d'entendre mon nom je lève la tête et croise le regard de Ryuga qui arrive, face à moi. **

**-Bien dormi ? Tu veux dejeuner ?**

**Rien qu'à entendre ce mot mon ventre grince, mais pas de faim, plutôt de dégout. Je secoues la tête négativement. **

**-C'est « lui » ? **

**La deuxieme voix appartient à ce blond. Nous sommes désormais tout trois dans le salon. **

**-Comment ça « lui » ? lui demandai-je.**

**-Ben, l'amour d'enfance de mon gay de cousin. Non ? J'fais erreur ? Encore une coucherie ?**

**Il parle si vite que Ryuga n'a pas le temps de le couper, mais n'hésite pas à répliquer séchement après. **

**-Fermes ta grande gueule. T'es encore beurré, tu pues l'alcool. Casses toi, Chris. **

**Oula… Agacé je lève la main au dessus de mon épaule et bat dans le vide avant de m'enfuir dans les toilettes. A ma sortie il n'est plus là. **

**On se regarde avec Ryuga puis nous pouffons de rire tout en s'installant dans le canapé. La longue nuit et le matin nous à ruiner le cerveau je crois. Blotti contre moi, mon petit blandin fait mine de dormir un peu, mais je le crois si il est fatigué. De longues minutes passent ainsi, silencieuses. Puis je m'interroge.**

**-On retourne quand chez toi ? Mes affaires sont restées là-bas, et puis tes parents… Et je dois appeler chez moi aussi.**

**-Tu repars quand ?**

**-Quand j'en aurais marre. Mais théoriquement dans une semaine et demie. **

**-Hum… Je ne veux pas rentrer et je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu dors un peu avec moi ?**

**Il me pousse en avant et se couche sur moi. Je ne tarde pas à l'entendre dormir, le souffle lourd, entre mes bras. **

**Au final, nous n'avons pas recroisé Damian une seule fois, pas même un coup de fil ou un message. Ryuga, après s'être renseigné, atteste comme quoi personne ne la revus. On ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu, mais peu de temps après, l'appartement où il vivait cherchait un nouveau locataire. Surement avait-il déménagé, en tout cas on l'espérait. Puis je suis retourné en France. Mais je ne suis pas resté seul longtemps car il m'a rejoint quelques mois après, accompagné d'une bonne somme d'argent. Apriori, sous le chantage, il réussit à faire accepter à son père de renoncer à ses liens de parentés, et du coup il est venu me rejoindre, habitant à la maison.**

**-Ryu, lâches moi… On doit se lever. Y'a cours. **

**-Nan. Je suis bien dans ton lit. **

**-T'es pas possible…**

**La porte de la chambre s'ouvre en grand, la lumière nous touche. **

**-Debout ! Maman est déjà partie ! **

**Bien que nous soyons tout deux en boxer, Je me colle à lui, ça ne dérange en rien Kakeru qui continue en faisant le tour du lit pour ouvrir les rideaux en grands. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit déjà… ?**

**-QUOI ?! Tu déconnes ?! Elle est partie ?! **

**-Oui. Elle a dit que si vous deviez aller avec elle fallait la rejoindre en bus. Z'avez intérêt de vous dépêcher… **

**Frapper d'une dose d'energie soudaine, voici que Kyoy se redresse d'un bond, enfile des vêtements à la va-vite et commence à sortir de la pièce.**

**-Ryuga ! Lèves toi ! **

**-Mouairf…. 'Arrive…**

**Kyoya fini de dejeuner que je sors descend à peine l'escalier. En coup de vent il mr donne deux tartines de beurre, prend un sac et me tire vers la porte. **

**-Kakeru, fait gaf au chien et oublie de décongeler le repas. **

**-Oui ! A plus tard. **

**Nous sortons de la maison, attrapons nos vélos et poursuivons notre route jusqu'à un arrter de bus. En trois quart d'heure nous voici avec sa mère, dans un grand centre commercial. J'ai trouvé l'endroit qui me convient pour vivre. J'ai mon cher Kyoya, je suis bien entouré et mène une vie de famille comme d'autre avant moi. Nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Kakeru ce soir, c'est un peu comme si je fêtais celui de Ryuto. Voici déjà sept mois que je vis dans ce petit refuge qui m'a accepté, moi tel que je suis. **

**Ryuto… Forcé de le laisser là-bas j'espère qu'il se porte bien chaque seconde, le savoir loin m'attriste, on me fait souvent la remarque d'ailleurs. Cependant, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de rester en Amerique. Et je sais que mon père ne le touchera jamais, et j'ai confié à mon oncle la charge de veiller sur lui. Et il a ses amis aussi. Finalement il n'est pas si seul. **

**Voilà, on peut en quelque sorte dire que nous vivons heureux tout les deux, comme dans une histoire de romance à l'eau de rose où tout devient paillette et pétales de fleurs ! **

**Bienvenue chez nous ! **


End file.
